Awakenings
by razarhead
Summary: Breaking Dawn ending happened differently. Victoria Wilde is one of Edward and Bella's children. She was put up for adoption because the Volturi thought she was too human to stay with a family of vampires. What they didn't know was that she has been alone, raising herself for seventeen years and that she is back in Forks. What will happen when they cross paths? Find out inside.
1. Background Info

Seventeen years. Seventeen years, I think I have lived. Seventeen years of feeling isolated from everything around me. Seventeen years of wishing that I had a place in this world. And seventeen years of not knowing who my family is. You know it is funny how people can take life for granted. So often, that they end their life before it even begins. Everyday I watch people complain about their miserable lives. If they only knew what I go through everyday. Only then would they see how well they have it.

My name is Victoria. Last name? I wish I knew, but I don't know anything about me or my past. For as long as I can remember though, I made my last name Wilde. So, we'll go with that. I'm about 5'2" in height and have this weird copper hair with the bluest eyes imaginable. And when I said I didn't know anything about myself or where I came from, I literally meant it. I have never met my family or anyone that could resemble me a bit. Actually, the truth is I've never had a family. No parents, no sisters, no brothers. Not an uncle or grandmother in sight. I was with an adoption agency for a short amount of time, and then I ran away when I was only a year old. I've raised myself for seventeen years alone, but don't let that fool you. I'm not stupid or retarded. Very intelligent to be precise. Have been ever since I can remember. Growing up without anyone at all seems damn near impossible, I know. But don't ask me how I did it because I have no idea. Why anyone who sees a young child by themselves and not wonder who she belongs to is beyond me.

Well, I guess that is all I can tell you about myself. Everything else is too dark and depressing and would just drive you guys away. At the moment, I'm settling in my new house in a place called Forks, Washington. There is something about this place that I feel drawn to for some reason. Lucky me, right! Better yet, I start my new school tomorrow. Can't wait…..one thing that I'm sure of though…..this move and my new life here will have no impact to my life now…...I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS BESIDES BETHANY AND VICTORIA.**

Victoria POV:

Brrringg! Brrringg! The sound of my alarm rang all through out the house causing me to stir in my slumber. Pushing the off button, I looked at the clock and realized that it was time to start the first day of my new life here in Forks. I don't expect much to happen. Then again, when was the last time I expected much of anything to happen?

I got up and went to the bathroom. Did the usual: take a shower, brush teeth, got dressed, etc…. Decending down the stairs I noticed it was raining. Huh, figures. That's all it's been doing since I've been here. Why did I choose this place to live? My life may be depressing, but I don't like the rain or the cold. I just feel like I have to be here. Oh well, I have enough to worry about as it is.

I grabbed my things and walked out the front doors to my baby: a shiny blue Lamborghini Murcielago ( /wp-content/uploads/2011/09/2006_Lamborghini_Murcielago_blue_ )

Okay, so I'm not poor either. I'm not the richest woman in the world, but I'm in the top bracket. Like that changes anything, anyway. Still depressing being isolated from the world. Emotionally frozen, you could say.

I drove up the school looking for a parking spot near the front office building. Teachers were just driving up so I guess I was the only student here at the moment besides a couple of overachievers I saw sitting on the bench. They were mindlessly talking about last night's homework assignment it sounded like. Whatever. I went inside the building and to my surprise it was really warm, like a fire was roaring in a fireplace. I liked it. I walked up to the front desk and asked the secretary for my schedule. She kindly smiled and asked me for all my information. After that was done, she handed me all the paperwork to sign including a map of the school and my schedule. I thanked her and walked out.

Now what happened next, I was not expecting. Sometimes I have a habit of not looking where I'm going and that was just the case when I bumped into someone and fell down losing all my papers.

"Ooof," I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you," this boy, or should I say man, with a perfectly toned body draped in russet skin, brown hair, and brown eyes with the most mysterious twinkle in them had said. (AN: it's Seth)

As I got up, I couldn't help but blush and silently thank him before I scurried off to my car and high-tail out of there before he starts talking to me again. I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head as I drove off to find the student parking lot. Who was that guy? Why did he have a twinkle in his eyes? I have never felt this way about a person before and I sure wasn't going to start now so I brushed it off. By the time that that ended, the parking lot was filled with bustling students and cars driving into their regular parking spots. Luckily, I found a spot off to the side and out of the way. I saw everyone staring at me and my car. What? What is so damn interesting about me and my car? Oh. I looked around and realized that my car stood out from the entire ForksHigh School student body. All except for a silver Volvo, a red BMW, a blue Ferrari, a yellow Porsche, a big red Jeep, and a sparkly white Mustang conveniently parked next to each other in a row. Whoa! I wonder who they belong to. Maybe I'll find out later. I threw on my shades wanting to avoid the glares and gawks I was getting.

Everyone was whispering things like, "Who is she? Is she related to the Cullens? She looks just like Bethany and Renesmee except for the eyes." Okay, first of all, why is everyone curious of whom I am? Secondly, who are the Cullens and Bethany and Renesmee? Actually, those names sound distantly familiar. Where have I heard those names before? Forget it, too many questions. It's best if I just forget about it and move on.

I walked up the steps, passed the courtyard, and went into the building. Seems like a pretty normal school to me. I looked at my schedule and studied the contents:

1st Period: AP World History- Roseman

2nd Period: AP Statistics- Suk

3rd Period: AP English Literatrue/Compostion- Sloan

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: AP Calculus- Varner

6th Period: AP Biology- Molina

I know what you're thinking. Five AP classes! Are you crazy? But like I said, I'm intelligent, and it's not like I have a life anyway. Besides, I've always found classes to be really easy. I guess it's because I've read almost every book in the world. I made way to World and sat down in the very front of the class. I was the only one in there at the time. I had hoped this class is full of overachievers who don't have anytime worrying about who I was. But unfortunately, I was disappointed. As soon as everyone piled in, the whispering began and I did my best to cover my face and avoid eye contact with anybody. Mr. Roseman walked in and began the lesson. He passed out the syllabus to the front tables and told us to hand them down the rows. When I turned around to hand the people behind me the papers, I was met with two pairs of golden eyes. A girl and a boy stared at me intently as if trying to comprehend something. The boy had honey blonde hair and looked to be 6'1". He was built and had this look on his face that was a cross between being constipated and being in excruciating pain. The girl on the other hand had jet black hair, spiking out in all directions. She reminded me of a petite pixie-like character from a fairytale. She smiled a bright smile I've ever seen. And it pissed me off. There is no need to be that happy in a world that is cold and a world that is mean. STOP SMILING! Suddenly, the boy looked at me like he wanted to kill me. The girl's smile faded and her attention turned to the boy. It looked like she was trying to calm him down and it must have worked because he seemed a little more at peace. If that is even possible. What was astonishing about them was that they had pale white skin. Almost like marble statues. Absolutely beautiful. They looked the same, but yet they were different. Maybe fraternal twins. I don't know. 1st period dragged on and so did 2nd and 3rd and by the time it was lunch time, I was so dead to the world. Not that I was ever alive to begin with. You must be thinking I'm such a pessimistic person, but I have a right to be. I made my way to the cafeteria and just sat down at an empty table away from all the rest.

I know I should be eating something, but I'm not hungry and I haven't been for the past couple of weeks. I have no interest in the taste of food anymore. Weird, huh? I looked around aimlessly at the chattering hordes of students beginning to pile in the cafeteria. Everyone seems happy to be back at school. Catching up with old friends they haven't seen all summer. I wish I had that. I wish I had someone to talk to. Well, I have you and I'm talking to you, but I don't know who you are so, yea. As I was feeling even worse about myself, it was in that moment that I first saw all of them together.

**OOOOOHHHHH! CLIFF HANGER! PLEASE REVIEW, NOT TO HARSHLY SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. THANKS!**


	3. Seeing Them

**HEY PEOPLE! SORRY IT HAS BEEN AWILE! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT.**

Victoria POV:

No words could describe how utterly beautiful they all were. I have never, in my life, seen anything like it. From the simplicity of their physique to their flawless, graceful-like movement, I can't help but just stare intensely as they enter the cafeteria. First of all, there was that pixie character again, from 1st period. Smiling as if nothing has ever gone wrong in her life. I feel like walking up to her and giving her a piece of my mind, but I know I would never in a million years interact with strangers. Especially those with the look of a Greek God or Goddess. She made her way to a collection of tables near the back, catty corner from where I was sitting. Her boyfriend, I'm assuming, dashed to go sit next to her after he had got their food. That was sweet of him. No wonder she is smiling all the time. If I had a boyfriend like that, I would wear a smile on my face everyday. Next there was this huge, teddy bear of a boy with short brown, curly hair and dimples and a blonde Dixon that was probably the most beautiful girl in the world. She had an hourglass figure that every girl on Earth would kill for. Swimsuit model. Had to be with looks like that. They went to go sit down with the other two. Following behind them was another blonde girl that looked kind of like the first one. Just as beautiful too. Except she had this goofy grin like the big guy did. And then there was a slightly different version of the big guy. He had a fierce look on his face like the blonde girl. Are all of these people related. Behind him was a girl and two boys. The two boys were identical twins. That I could tell right off the bat. Except one had jet black hair and the other had honey-blonde hair. The girl had half black, half blonde and resembled the pixie girl, through and through, Oh boy, now there are two freaks. Great. As they sat down at one of the tables with the others, in walked in a boy with a lanky build with his arm wrapped around a girl with beautiful, long, brown hair and a heart-shaped face. They looked totally at bliss. But not as annoying as the two pixies. I couldn't help but notice that the boy had copper hair like me. Whoa, what! That is the first time I have ever seen anyone with that hair besides me. Weird. As I looked at these two, I began to wonder who they were. I know I have seen them somewhere before, but can't remember where. Five more people walked in, three boys and two girls, and…..Oh…..My…Gosh! Nothing was special about the two of the boys other than they were identical twins too, well, actually they were triplets with that copper haired boy. But anyway, I was oh-my-goshing at the two girls. They looked exactly like…me. Their hair was either fully brown or fully bronze, and their eyes were golden or chocolate brown, respectively. Other than that, there was nothing different about the way they resembled me. I wonder if this is the Bethany and Renesmee I heard about this morning. The bronze-haired girl was wrapped around a tan-skinned boy with jet-black hair. He looked like he belonged on a reservation. Kind of like the boy I bumped into earlier. And as if on cue, in walks he. The last one to finish the group of 1,2,3,4….,16….17! Holy crow! Besides the two reservation boys, they all had pale skin, and most of them had golden eyes. The blonde-haired, goofy-grinned girl had sparkly blue eyes. Not as sparkly as mine though, just saying. The twins had black eyes. Not from being punched, but the iris is black. The pixie-girl and the blonde-haired boy looked at them with concern and an all-knowing feeling. There was something off about them. I wish I knew what it was.

Alice POV:

I am so excited about today. And I'm also very sad. I never in a million years thought that I would have children of my own. Today is the first day of school for all of us, and I'm excited about that. But today is also the day that Bella and Edward lost their youngest child to the Volturi seventeen years ago. Even though she wasn't one of my own, she was my niece and I have missed her everyday since then. I made way downstairs where I was met by Carlisle and Esme.

"Good morning mom and dad," I exclaimed as I went over everyone's schedules to make sure that they were right.

"Morning sweetie, where is everyone at? First day of school is not something to be late for," Esme smiled.

"The boys are out hunting and the girls are getting ready for school. As always, Rosalie and Rebecca will take the longest. Like mother, like daughter. OH! That reminds me. Maddie wants me to do her hair and make-up. Beautiful gem like her doesn't need make-up in my opinion, but she wants mommy to do it for her, so, how can I refuse?"

"Well, the boys better hurry up because school starts in a couple hours," Carlisle said as he kissed Esme on the cheek goodbye and walked out the front door.

"Mom, I'm ready for you to do my make-up!"

I flew up the stairs and into my daughter's room to find her in the cutest clothes imaginable. Seriously, this girl is a mini me.

After us girls got done with everything, the boys finally decided to join us and quickly changed clothes before we made our way out the door and to our cars.

Edward, EJ, and Derrick went in Edward's Volvo. Rosalie and Rebecca took Rosalie's BMW. Bella, Bethany, and Renesmee went in Bella's Ferrari. Maddie and I rode in my Porsche. Emmett and Ryan took Emmett's Jeep. And Jasper, Jason, and Blake took Jasper's Mustang.

When we got to school, it was still early. We noticed that Jacob and Seth were already there making their way towards us. Jacob immediately went to Renesmee's side. Seth remembered he had something to do at the front office. When he left, I saw Bella looking at Edward like she was about to cry. I can't even imagine what she must feel like today. If I ever lost Maddie, Jason, or Blake, my entire world would crash. I don't know how Bella keeps sane through all of this.

As the time went on, 1st Period arrived. Jasper and I made our way to AP World History. We got to the door and that is when I saw her. Memories flooded back to my head and I was left with only one word.

Victoria.


End file.
